leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Donatello23/Robin, The Gun Master
Robin, the Gun Master (Ranged, carry) Passive: Infinite Ammo: with every successive hit on an enemy champion, Robin’s attack speed is increased by 5%. Each attack stacks up to 4 times. Buff last until he changed his target. Resets stacks when hit another enemy champion. Q Skill: Bull’s eye Passive: Robin's 5 basic attack has a 100% critical chance. Active: Robin reloads his weapon. His next basic attack deals bonus physical damage. Lvl1: deals 40 + (ad ratio) damage. 10 seconds cooldown. Lvl2: deals 80 + (ad ratio) damage. 9 seconds cooldown. Lvl3: deals 120 + (ad ratio) damage. 8 seconds cooldown. Lvl4: deals 160 + (ad ratio) damage. 7 seconds cooldown. Lvl5: deals 200 + (ad ratio) damage. 6 seconds cooldown. *W Skill: Flash bang grenade: Robin throws a grenade in an area dealing magic damage and blinds the enemy for 2 seconds. 250 AoE. Lvl1: deals 60 + (ap ratio) damage. Has 14 seconds cooldown. Lvl2: deals 120 + (ap ratio) damage. Has 13 seconds cooldown. Lvl3: deals 180 + (ap ratio) damage. Has 12 seconds cooldown. Lvl4: deals 220 + (ap ratio) damage. Has 11 seconds cooldown. Lvl5: deals 260 + (ap ratio) damage. Has 10 seconds cooldown. *E Skill: Shoot Dodge: Robin moves quickly in the target direction evading the enemy’s next attack and granting him 10% bonus move speed for 2 seconds. He then fires a random bullet hitting the nearest enemy in a 200 AoE. (Priority on champions). Refreshes cooldown on kills or assists. Lvl1: plus 70 + (ad ratio) damage. Has 20 seconds cooldown. Lvl2: plus 100 + (ad ratio) damage. Has 17 seconds cooldown. Lvl3: plus 130 + (ad ratio) damage. Has 14 seconds cooldown. Lvl4: plus 160 + (ad ratio) damage. Has 11 seconds cooldown. Lvl5: plus 190 + (ad ratio) damage. Has 9 seconds cooldown. * R Skill (Ultimate): Ground Blast: Robin loads his guns with a grenade then fires them dealing physical damage and slowing the enemies by 30% for 3 seconds. Has 300 AoE damage. Lvl1: deals 300 physical damage. Has 120 seconds cooldown. Lvl2: deals 500 physical damage. Has 90 seconds cooldown. Lvl3: deals 700 physical damage. Has 60 seconds cooldown. Donatello23 (talk) 14:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) (Note: E Skill quite similar with Vayne’s tumble skill, animation similar to Max Payne’s signature move.) Lore: During the war happened in Runeterra, several people died in battle. But there is a boy that survived and hid in the city of Bilgewater. The boy’s name is Robin. His family got killed during the war and he is the only one left in his family. Being lost and had nowhere to go, he found the city of Bilgewater. He slept on the streets. Then one day Malcolm Graves found him. Graves adopted him. He told to Graves what happened to him and his family. As Robin grows up, he learned to become a good gunman. Being trained by Graves, he masters wielding several types of guns and firearms. He throws heavy damaging grenades. He is on his quest to find justice for his family that killed in the war and avenged them. He is now Robin, the Guns Master. Category:Custom champions